


Wet, Wet, Wet

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Zevran has a wet dream





	Wet, Wet, Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, unbeta'd,  
> Have some smut!

Zevran looked up from sharpening his knives and Cal was looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Let's go to my tent.” He said his smile twisting into a mischievous grin.

“If you insist.” Zevran sheathed the knives and followed him curiously.

When they reached his tent Cal sat looking at him with clear desire, he stripped quickly and Zevran followed suit. Soon they were naked and pressing their bodies together, kissing and holding each other.

“I wanna try somethings.” Cal whispered in his ear.

Zevran laughed. “I doubt your imagination is more experimental than my experience.”

Cal shrugged and leaned forward and took the tip of Zevran's ear in his mouth and Zevran gasped. Humans generally didn't know that elves ear were an erogenous zone, but Cal gave no hint of how he knew and simply continued to lick and massage. Zevran moaned and took both their cocks in his hand and began to stroke. Cal whined and stop his onslaught and leaned back bucking into Zevran's hand.

“No, ugh, wait.” Cal got Zevran's wrist. “I wanted to try something Leliana told me about.”

Zevran thumbed the tip, causing Cal to inhale sharply, before letting go. “Where do you want me?” 

“On your back.”

Zevran positioned himself so and Cal reached around and started poking at Zevran's ass.

“Aha! You need lube for that!” Zevran sat upright.

“Lube?” Cal looked embarrassed.

“Lubricant, something to let your fingers slide in more easily.” 

“... Will water work?” Cal asked.

“It… is sufficient.” Zevran said, before watching Cal stick his fingers in his mouth.

Zevran layed back down and spread his legs wide. Cal pressed one finger in and grinned as Zevran shivered. He moved it in and out, feeling around. He pressed another finger in and used a come hither motion, before pushing in all the way and doing it again. 

Zevran bucked his hips.”What are you trying to do my warden?”

“I'm trying to make you cum from just your ass.” Cal giggled.

“Is that all- oh!” Zevran yelped as Cal hit the spot again.

Cal pulled out and re-wet his fingers before pushing in three fingers. He really gave Zevran the once over, for someone inexperienced. He pressed his left hand on Zevran's stomach to keep him from bucking. He massaged that spot so thoroughly and hard it and Zevran was begging to touch his cock. 

Cal simply laughed. “No way, I'm going to make you cum my way.”

Zevran moaned and covered his face. “Cal I'm so close.”

“Zevran.”

“Oh Cal!”

“Zevran!”

Zevran sat bolt upright. What? It was dark, probably the middle of the night and Cal wasn't with him. He was painfully hard.

“Zevran are you ok?” Cal was outside his tent.

He sighed. “I'm fine Cal, what's wrong?”

Cal seemed to take that as an invitation as he entered the tent, shivering from the outside chilliness. 

“You were calling my name, were you having a nightmare?” He cast a magelight and looked concern.

“I…” he saw no reason to lie, Ferelden’s people seemed skittish about sex, but he knew it was perfectly normal. “I was just having a very good dream. A wet dream.”

“Were you dreaming about Antiva? The oceans?” Cal asked.

“Ah, a wet dream is when one dreams about sex and gets hard from it.” Zevran was sure it wasn't just Cal’s magelight that was red, Cal looked away.

“I had one once.” He admitted.

“About whom?”

“Cullen, he was a templar, you met him actually, he was the one the demons were tormenting.” 

“A templar? The ones that kept you in that place? Interesting choice.”

Cal shrugged. “Well… did you… finish?” 

“Unfortunately not, you woke me up at the best part.”

“I’ll let you finish.” Cal turned to leave. “Wait who were you thinking about?” 

“You. Do you want to help me?”

“I… don't know. I've never touched anyone there before. Only myself.” Cal looked nervous.

“That’s ok, why don't you just touch yourself.”

“How would that help you?” Cal looked skeptical.

“You do want to have sex with me one day, right? Well let's ease into it. Let's masturbate together, separately.”

Cal cocked his head. “I… could do that.”

He reached into his small clothes and and began to stroke himself. He made muffled noises, it seemingly trying to be quiet.Zevran reached down and fondled himself. 

“You can be louder you know, it feels better when you're louder.” Zevran suggested.

“Won't we wake everyone up?” Cal bit his lip.

Zevran shrugged. “I don't care and neither should you.”

Cal giggled. “I actually have a spell for this.”

Cal freed his hand and made some odd gestures, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

“There, now we can be as loud as we want.”

“A very useful spell.” Zevran said approvingly.

“It's technically a protection ward, but a side effect is it contains sound.”

“Well I feel very protected.” Zevran took Cal’s hand in his.

Cal replaced his other hand and started rubbing. “Mmm…” he tried hesitantly.

Zevran rubbed his thumb on the tip and groaned in pleasure.

Slowly Cal got louder, from breathy gasps to loud moans. Zevran matched him sound for sound, making his pleasure known. Both their hands slowly began speeding up in their stroking. 

It wasn't too long before Cal cried out, his voice breaking. He squeezed Zevran's hand and fell forward digging his face into Zevran's shoulder and “uh, uh, uh…” he was shivering.

Seeing this Zevran squeezed his eyes shut and grunted bucking his hips, he felt warm wetness spread through his small clothes and felt pleasure spread from his dick and balls, all the way to his toes and his arms.

Both of them panted with relief and pleasure. Zevran fell backwards and Cal landed on him.

“That was the best I've ever had.” Groaned Cal nuzzling into his shoulder.

“I'm glad.”

And they stayed like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I felt super bad that all of Cal's experience with pleasure are in some way traumatic, so I threw this together, to show him that sex can feel good. Depends on your definition of sex but I think this is sex, Cal definitely doesn't but I figured he deserves something nice.


End file.
